villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Connie Russo
Constance "Connie" Russo is the wife of Long Island crime boss Tony "The Tiger" and the secondary antagonist of the 1988 crime-drama-comedy film, Married To The Mob. She was portrayed by Mercedes Ruehl. Biography Sometime ago, she met Tony, fell in love with him, married him, and had a son with him named Tony Jr. She was insanely jealous of any woman who showed any interest in him. Even to the point where she would kill him if she were to catch him in the act. However that didn't stop him from having various affairs, like the one he had with Karen Lutnick. At a funeral for one of Tony's assassins, Frank "The Cucumber" de Marco, she spotted Tony attempting to force himself on Frank's widow, Angela de Marco. Sometime later at a supermarket, she and a group of her friends who are all wives of made men, confronted Angela. Rather than listen to Angela's side, she threatens Angela that they better not have an affair and violently ripped apart a carton of eggs. Angela then told Connie to "keep Tony on a leash" as she stormed away from the volatile woman. Sometime later, Angela moved out and Tony followed her to New York, however, Connie followed Tony. Later on, Connie would barge into Angela's apartment to confront her, instead she found another man there, Mike Downey who was an undercover FBI agent who was keeping close tabs on Angela who he suspected had something to do with Frank's death. Angela would yell at Connie and told her to "stay out of her life." Connie would leave after telling her she "makes no apologies and she fights for what's hers." She would then tell her that she can "call her a ball-buster, but it just the way she was." before telling her to stay away from Tony. Sometime later, Tony was to have a meeting in Florida and he was taking Angela with him (who he had no idea was working with the FBI to bring him down). Connie followed him to the airport. She had woke up from a nightmare that he was sleeping with Angela. As one of Tony's thugs was secretly escorting Angela on a plane, Tony was reassuring Connie that nothing was happening and he was gonna miss his flight. She would let Tony go. She wanted to surprise Tony by booking a honeymoon suite for her and her husband. But then she found out he had a honeymoon suite....with Angela. Connie would book a flight to Florida to follow Tony. Once the plane was landing, she got out of her seat on the plane and jumped out. She would then go over to Tony's suite and found Tony with Angela. She didn't even notice a stand off between Tony and his men against Angela and the FBI agent due to the jealous rage she was in. She would then punch out Angela. Tony tried to convince her that Angela was a FBI plant trying to bring him down, but Connie didn't believe him. She pulls out a gun, telling Tony she had nothing to live for while shooting around him, not even noticing or caring about a gun fight between Tony's men and the cops. She nearly killed the FBI agent before she was knocked out by Angela. It could be assumed that she was arrested with her husband for the attempted murders of her husband and an FBI agent. Category:Female Category:Spouses Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Envious Category:Parents Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful